Utilizador Discussão:Ra98
Bem-vindo à minha página de discussão. Sinta-se livre para me mandar alguma mensagem, que tenha um propósito específico, senão será apagada. Qualquer dúvida, não hesite em me perguntar! Para me deixar uma mensagem, segue o código abaixo: Título ... Mensagem ... Assinatura (~~~~) Bem-vindo! Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Star Wars Wiki em Português! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Darth Plagueis. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Wikia (discussão) 13:25, Agosto 16, 2011 Novo Admin Nós temos que decidir o novo admin da wiki. O fórum já foi colocado e a votação começou. Por favor, dê uma olhada e diga sua opinião. Obrigada, Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 17h33min de 24 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Dorak Olá Ra! O artigo já está corrigido! Thales César (discussão) 21h16min de 3 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) Obrigado! Ra, muito obrigado por fazer o meu pedido te devo essa!!! Lorde tyranus 16h53min de 10 de Julho de 2012 (UTC) Estrelas Uma estrela nova surgiu na galáxia. JediSam(discussão) 16h00min de 8 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC) Wiki-wiki! Feliz wiki-aniversário sr. Maul. JediSam(discussão) 20h18min de 16 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC) Votação estrutural Devido à questionamentos lançados no dia 18 de Novembro, estamos abrindo uma votação para decidir se manteremos a estrutura da Wiki ou se faremos uma mundança radical de acordo com as ideias do utilizador Mestre sade. Por favor, vote. O período de votação é de 2 semanas. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 16h01min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Hall da Wiki Olá Ra! Quanto tempo, hein? Bem, estou voltando à ativa e já consegui tempo para te fazer aquele favor que você tinha me pedido. Bem, aqui está. Espero que tenha gostado! Thales César (discussão) 23h47min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) RE: Gramática Rafa bem como disse no chat o computador tem gramatica ruim nunca sai os acentos e na pagina LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogysóarrumei uma parte como no paragrafo no texto não editei. --Lorde tyranus (discussão) 20h39min de 10 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Canção de natal do Darth Vader Jingle bells, Jango smells, Boba ran away, All the clones will kill Jedi if the Sith lord has his way! So entra no chat de noite. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 18h46min de 13 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) RE: Categorias Rafa eu adicionei a categoria nos 3 artigos porque ela encaixa com os hutts e os criminiosos da galaxia e eu não quero que seja apagada. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 21h33min de 17 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Pode me ajudar? Eae, eu tenho uma wiki lixo, mas é uma wiki, que fala sobre star wars the force unleashed, so que a minha é em portugues. Fiz essa pq só tinha em inglês, mas como é nova e só eu que ando editando ela é muito pequena para, sei lá. miha wiki tem parceria com o Star Wars Wiki em Portugues, eu já havia falado com o JediSam. Se vc, quando não tiver nada pra editar e quisesse passar por lá. tbm que eu sou meio noob com esses negocios de '''Source' e HTML, se puder ajudar eu agradeço, rs. o link: Wiki Star Wars The Force Unleashed em Portugues vlw, t+ Chancelerjoao (discussão) 15h10min de 20 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Re:re:Pode me Ajudar? Td bem, sua wiki é o Star wars fanon? bom , eu sou um pouco noob em edições HTML e source, mas eu sei muito bem editar e deixar txtos bem claros e faceis de entender, se quiser, qualquer hora que eu estiver desocupado eu posso te ajudar na sua wiki. vlw Chancelerjoao (discussão) 17h07min de 20 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Feliz aniversário, Ra! :D thumb|center|300px|Seu aniversário? Estou enviando meu aprendiz, Darth Maul, ele se juntará a você... JediSam(discussão) 18h01min de 20 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Parabéns Parabéns Rafa e que a Força esteja com você. E boa sorte com Star Wars Wiki Fanon em Português. thumb|center|300px|Estou enviando meu aprendiz, Darth Maul, ele se juntará a você... Lorde tyranus (discussão) 20h57min de 20 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Referências Eu estou com problemas na pagina q eu estou editando, me ajuda lá nas referencias, por favor. --Utilizador:Froddinho 21h16min de 24 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) *Obrigado por ter colocado as referências, Ra. --Utilizador:Froddinho 14h55min de 26 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Construção Uma nova estrela da morte lançada aqui. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 15h40min de 28 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Parceria Fala Ra98, blz? Qual parceria você comentou no chat? Domingos Coelho Jr (discussão) 18h55min de 4 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Obi-Wan Skywalker Rafa esta no início, mas esta bom Obi-Wan Skywalker. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 19h50min de 4 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Imagens dobradas Olá Ra, Não é a primeira vez que você carrega uma imagem dobrada. Ainda mais que você trabalha bastante com as páginas de anos, peço que tome cuidado com as imagens que você faz upload: verifique se essa mesma imagem já não existe. Você costuma carregar as imagens com um "250px-" na frente; experimente pesquisar pela imagem com o mesmo nome sem "250px-" para ver se o arquivo já não está sendo utilizado. Thales César (discussão) 17h10min de 29 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Ajuda Ola rafa tem como me ajudar na minha wiki do Senhor dos Aneis, o link http://pt.lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page como criar algumas pages sabe da uma forçinha pra mim. Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 23h28min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Desculpas Desculpa ter "Vandalizado" a wiki, só queria contribuir acho q esta wiki em portugues esta muito incompleta e tentei adicionar paginas q considero importantes, olhei a wookieepedia e a wiki em espanhol e é uma barbaridade, na wookieepedia tem 100 mil paginas e na em espanhol 20 mil e aqui só 4 mil e paginas como a da Autoridade do Setor Corporativo são muito importantes, as paginas q tem aqui são muito incompletas em comparação as outras, muitas não esplicam claramente ou completamente as duvidas e por isso tentei adicionar paginas, como não tem uma pagina sobre a Liga d isolação quarren? nem do cartel d hiper comunicações, elas fazem parte do conselho separatista e participaram das guerras clônicas a maior guerra galactica ao meu ver, eu não vou mais tentar modificar ou criar novas paginas mas por favor completem as incompletas e adicionem as importantes para cada pagina ter um comesso um meio e um fim. 200.186.29.122 20h06min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) *Mais uma vez pesso desculpas, realmente minhas wikis são um lixo comparadas as de vcs, não sei c tenho capacidade d fazer paginas como vcs e não vou tentar, ultilizei a wookieepedia pq não tinha outro meio d escrever sobre tais assuntos, não vou me meter aqui, quando tiver algo q eu acho q é importante vou transcrever aqui e pedir a vcs q criem tais paginas, c der pra vcs reformularem as pgs q vcs apagaram fikaria felis pois as informações q eu havia colocado lá ao meu ver são importantes, c der pra vcs criarem aa pg da Liga de Isolação Quarren, a Autoridade do Setor Corporativo, o Cartel de Hiper-Cominucações, a Liga Galáctica de Política Corporativa eu fikaria feliz e contente por ter essas novas paginas no modo correto, sou fisurado pelas organizações de comércio q existem no star wars, da pra vc me passar uma lista d todas as organizações existentes d comercio? obrigado e desculpas por ter vandalizado esta wiki. 200.186.29.122 13h54min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Artigo(s) bom(ns)? Muito bons os artigos, Ra! A Guarda Real Mandaloriana já é um artigo bom! E os dos anos não tenho certeza, estão bons sim, mas acho que sobre os anos não é preciso ficar colocando na predefinição, pois são um tipo diferente de artigo... JediSam(discussão) 17h09min de 6 de Março de 2013 (UTC) :Pronto! ;) JediSam(discussão) 22h18min de 15 de Março de 2013 (UTC) PAC Está pronta a página do Projeto de Aceleração do Crescimento. Não esqueça de passar nela e mostrar o seu apoio! JediSam(discussão) 21h51min de 13 de Junho de 2013 (UTC) Re:Sugestão Olá Ra! Realmente, já fazia muito tempo. Como vão as coisas? Tudo certo? Enfim, sobre sua sugestão, eu já havia pensado em realmente mudar o Hall para outro lugar. O problema é que a ideia teria que ser "oficializada" e o conteúdo teria que deixar de ser mais imparcial e menos pessoal. Isso quer dizer que eu teria que fazer umas mudanças antes de mover o Hall, e, como você deve adivinhar, não tive esse tempo. No chat, se muitos usuários concordarem, podemos fazer isso qualquer dia desses. Thales César (discussão) 05h49min de 7 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) RE:Parceria Oi Ra98! É claro, toda parceria é Bem Vinda! Só tenho um problema eu ainda estou criando um Logo para minha wiki mas por enquanto é o que esta na minha wiki: pt.battlefront.wikia.com. Se tiver qualquer dúvida é só me contatar! Que a Força esteja com Você! CT-2790 23h18min de 30 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) *Oi Ra98! Tente este é o definitivo: right Re:Bandomeer Realmente é um artigo bom... mas acho que não se encaixa muito na categoria dos artigos bons. ;) JediSam(discussão) 16h28min de 10 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) 'Resposta Parceria' Olá, sou Guego Argollo, Administrados do Star Wars: The Universe. Aceito a parceria. Por favor entre em contato pelo contato@starwarstheuniverse.com.br. Assim que vi sua mensagem coloquei seu banner em minha página! Que a Força esteja conosco!!! Guego Argollo - StarWarsTheUniverse (discussão) 01h53min de 19 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) O Que eu Fiz de Errado? Oi Ra98! Eu li sua mensagem mas eu não entendi pois, você disse que eu errei algumas coisas mas em 1.001 ABY eu fiz tudo certo eu coloquei tudo, o que eu errei? Tanpe Mapon (discussão) 00h58min de 1 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Tópico no fórum Fala Ra, Criei este tópico no fórum sobre a adição de um tutorial para ajudar os novos usuários da wiki. Conto com sua opinião lá, a fim de poder colocar em prática o que for decidido o mais rápido possível. Thales César (discussão) 02h24min de 8 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Re: Uma nova infobox Aqui está ela, Ra! Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, sabe onde pedir. :) JediSam(discussão) 21h33min de 24 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Infobox Valeu Ra, acho que com essa agora não falta mais nenhuma. :D --Sev (discussão) 19h29min de 26 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Lembrete Olá Ra, Só não esqueça de colocar o "legends" na Eras dos anos que você cria, sim? Thales César (discussão) 18h06min de 20 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Re: Quanto tempo, não? Olá Ra! Bem-vindo de volta! Não se preocupe, eu também estou muuuuuuito sem tempo e o Thales também, então é muito bom ter você de volta a uma maior atividade. Quanto ao artigo, está ótimo, como sempre; pode colocá-lo para nomeação para artigo destacado! JediSam(discussão) 20h09min de 27 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) Re:Olá Thales! Fala, Ra! Tudo certo? É ótimo vê-lo de volta! Bem, eu não sei como é que esse esquema de artigos bons está funcionando, mas concordo com o Sam: pode nomeá-lo para artigo destacado! Qualquer coisa, estamos aí! Thales César (discussão) 23h55min de 27 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) Políticas no Fórum Olá Ra! Vi que você deu uma sumida do mundo das Wikis. Mas se ainda tiver por aí, poderia passar no Fórum e opinar sobre as Políticas e Administração? É um assunto importante pra Wiki! JediSam(discussão) 11h34min de 22 de Setembro de 2016 (UTC)